Truth and Dare Cats Version
by Kitty Petro
Summary: The kittens are bored. Then Etci tell about a game her owners played. And soon a bunch whit cats play truth and dare. WARNING. Will have Tugger bashing R&R Please whit Jellicles on the top
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

"I'm bored," Electra announced while lying languidly upon her back, staring up into the night sky.

"Oh, really? Like… what else is new?" Victoria remarked, her voice laden with gentle sarcasm.

The two's conversation-such that it was-was interrupted when they both heard a shout.

"Hey there, girls!" the exciteable Etcetera called, running towards them. The kitten grinned at her friends, a very mysterious smile.

"Just what are you smiling about?" Electra demanded. "Tugger given you the gum from the sidewalk again?" Jemima teased, grinning.

"Uh-uh! Even better!" Etci crowed, clasping her hands together in glee.

"Sorry. Not possible," Victoria declared. "At least not for you…"

Etci made a face at Victoria, but wouldn't let her friend's teasing get her down. "No, huh?" Etci said. "Well, listen up, you two… I'm sure you'll find some way to suitably thank me later. I, Etcetera, have discovered a cure against boredom!"

The kittens sat up quickly, and stopped giggling at Etci's expense. "Okay, but this had better be good," Victoria warned, but her ears perked forward, listening.

"Look, my owners were playing this game the other night. It was so neat! And that set me to thinking… why couldn't we play it?" Etci explained, her voice full of promise and excitement.

"So… what's the name of this game of your's, Etci dear?" Victoria asked.

"Truth or Dare," Etci exclaimed proudly. She sat down beside her friends, and then began to explain the rules of the game. After a while, Etci finished and sat back to watch her friends' reactions.

"Know what? That sounds pretty cool to me. Let's give it a try!" Jemima said, but then her face fell. "Only… we can´t play-really play it, I mean-with only we four now, can we?"

"Never fear, Jemima. We four will go around the junkjard see who else we can get to play," Electra told her. The four kitten queens nodded and grinned. "All right, we´ll meet back here in half an hour, got it?"

Etci took off running, heading towards where she knew Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer usually could be found. _They would just love a game like this_, the eager kitten thought. She saw them and scampered over towards the two.

"Hello, Mungo. Hello, Teazer," she greeted them, waving and smiling happily.

"'ello, Etci, dearie! 'ow are you today?" Teazer asked solictiously.

"Great," Etci declared. "Just great! Oh, by the way… have I ever got an idea for you both!" And with that, she began to tell them about this new game of hers.

"Sounds right interestin', love. We´ll be along for the fun, don't you worry," Mungo promised the ecstatic Etcetera.

"Oh, an' we´ll be sure to spread the word about too," Teazer assured her.

A half an hour later, the four ringleaders returned back, and watched as many of their friends now joined them.

"Okay… just how many of us are there now?" Ecti asked with interest.

The Jellicles present all began counting, but it was Alonzo who spoke up first. "There are fifteen of us, Etcetera. Seven toms and eight queens, if that helps any," Alonzo told her helpfully.

Mistoffles, being the wisest Jellicle present, became the de facto leader of the game, at least for the moment. "Very well then all. First, let's establish who all the players are, and their reason for wanting to play. Agreed?" There were nods all around.

"Let's go about this in alphabetical order, shall we?" Misto suggested.

"Okay. Why not?" Victoria agreed. The others nodded their assent.

Misto nodded, and began. "That would make you first, Alonzo. So, why have you come to play?" Misto asked.

Alonzo hesitated a moment. Then looked at the others, a bit embarrassed. "Because if I do, Munkustrap will owe me ten yarns, as well as taking my watch every day for an entire month," Alonzo explained, which made everyone laugh.

Misto smiled, and looked about. "Ah, Bombalurina, you would be next. What about you?" Misto asked.

"Oh, I don't know… maybe because I think it might be fun, as well as the fact that we´ll be hearing and telling each other our deepest secrets. What's not to like?" Bombalurina said in her sultry voice.

"Well, if that's the case, you can be sure that Jenny and Jelly will be hearing all about it tomorrow then," Alonzo professed quietly, causing Etci to giggle.

Misto ignored the two, and continued. "Coricopat and Tantomile, I think that you two would be next. What are your reasons for joining this game?" he asked the twins courteously.

"Well… first of all, we are here because we believe that our abilities to read other's minds may help uncover any who might try to offer any falsehoods," Coricopat explained patiently.

"Besides that, we could hardly not come… after Jemima asked us both so nicely," Tantomile added with a smile, causing Jemima to blush and smile in reply.

Misto nodded, glad to have the pair about. "Let's keep moving along then, shall we? Demeter, you would be next up. What brings you here this night?" he asked in his sonorous voice.

"Bombalurina dragged me here, that's what," Demeter stated simply. "Not that I mind, though… I haven't anything else to do."

Before Misto could continue on with his Master of Ceremonies job, Etci interrupted, then promptly took over the job! "Well… then next it would be Electra, Jemima, and myself… but since we were the ones who started this in the first place, I'm pretty sure that everyone knows just why we're here," she declared to all and sundry.

Etci seemed to slip right into her Mistress of Ceremonies gig, much to Misto's chagrin. "All right, then. Misto, you're next, mister. What's your story?"

"I must admit that I was bored," Mistoffelees said after musing a moment. "This game of yours sounded as if it might prove interesting, so I came."

Etci was on a roll now, her typical hyper and excitable self. "Okay! Mungo and Teazer… how's about you two?" Ecti asked.

"Oy now, Ecti! Are yeh kiddin', dearie?" Teazer asked as if astonished. "We´ll get to 'ear everyone's most embarrassin' secrets, and see you all do most embarrassin' things… whatever could be better than that?"

Alonzo groaned aloud, knowing the two would do just what they said they would. "Munkustrap, you _so_ owe me," he muttered.

Ecti grinned, but felt a bit sorry for poor Alonzo. She didn't let that keep her down though. "Pouncival! What about you?" she asked briskly.

"Well… I needed an alibi," the young tomcat said, smiling wanly, trying very hard to be invisible right this moment.

"An alibi? Whatever for?" Electra asked, frowning in curiosity.

It was then that they all heard Jennyanydots bellow in anger, "All right… who is responsible for feeding my mice _soap_?"

Everybody blinked, then looked immediately to the guilty-looking Pouncival. "All right, all right… I did it! But only because Jenny took away my favorite toy mouse, and told me I couldn't play with it in front of her mice." Pouncival sulked.

Etci sighed once before continuing. "Let's keep moving along. Okay, Skimble… what about you?"

"Thought Ah might spend a wee bit more time wit' ye kitties, yeh know, before mah train leaves tahmarra," Skimbleshanks explained to them, his Scottish accent charming.

Etci smiled at his response, well, that as well as feeling relieved that they were nearly through with the introduction. "All right, almost done! Tumblebrutus! You're the last of us. How's about you?" Etci asked.

"Hey, I´m just here with Pounce," Tumblebrutus said, shrugging his shoulders.

Victoria sighed, giving young Tumblebrutus a meaningful stare. "And I´m here with you," Victoria said sweetly.

Etci grinned at that exchange, especially when Tumble blushed and looked away from pretty Victoria. "All right, that's it, folks," Etci declared. "It's time to let the games begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

All the Jellicle cats took a moment to find a comfortable spot to relax before the game began. When all had finally setteld in, Etci started things off.

"Okay, I´ll be first," Etci declared, much to everyone's satisfaction. "Alonzo!" Etci suddenly exclaimed, pointing at the astonished tomcat. "Truth or Dare?"

"I-I-I'll take Truth," he decided.

Etci began to think, tapping a claw against her chin. "All right… when did you stop playing with toy mice?" she asked quickly.

"Haven't stopped," Alonzo admitted weakly, grinning slightly.

Mungo and Rumpel chuckled at his admission. Alonzo gave them an irritated glance. "Okay, Mungojerrie, you think it's so funny. Now, it's your turn! Truth or Dare?" Alonzo demanded.

The rascally Mungo pretended to think things over a moment, but then he simply laughed and told all of his decision. "I take the Dare, of course," Mungo said.

Alonzo smiled at that news, glad to not be the center of attention any longer. "I dare you to sneak up on Munkustrap and steal his collar," Alonzo dared. But he wasn't finished. "Then… you take it back here and it around the neck of the queen you think is the cutest of all," Alonzo added, proud of his idea. "Oh… one last thing… you can't allow yourself to be seen by Munkustrap."

Mungo smiled mischieviously, and said flippantly, "Ah, a piece of cake, guv'nor!", and ran off. It wasn't long when the assembled cats heard Munkustrap shout in indignation, "Fiends! Who has taken my collar?"

Mungo came sauntering back, whistling a jaunty tune, twirling Munkustrap's collar around his index finger. He then looked over the assembled females, causing more than one to blush furiously from his gaze. Mungo prowled around a moment more, then flicked the collar up in an arc…one that finally had it land gently on the most surprised Etcetera's head. "Ah now, a beautiful collar for a beautiful Kit," a clever Mungo announced. Etci blushed a pretty pink, proudly putting the wonderful collar on about her slender neck.

"Well, that was fun," Mungo grinned and sat himself down beside his sister. "So… who next? Well, that's a poser now, isn't it? All right… Misto! Truth or Dare?" Mungo asked.

"Truth, of course," Misto said, almost automatically.

Mungo grinned wickedly. "Oh, of course, me boyo! Hmm, then… I know! Which queen do you fancy most?"

Misto blushed furiously, looking down to the ground before revealing, "Victoria".

Victoria´s white face became a most fetching pink, as she blushed in obvious surprise and delight.

It was hard to tell who was having the most difficulty stifling their laughter, as more than one Jellicle chuckled good-naturedly.

Misto wanted swing the attention off of himself, so he proceeded with the game. He asked Pouncival quickly, "Pouncival! Truth or dare?"

"Dare, I suppose," Pounce said, surprised to be picked next.

"Very well, then. I do dare you to go over to Jennyanydots and inform her as to who it was who fed her mice soap," Misto commanded. Pouncival gasped, then paled. "Oh, and if you should fail, you will pick one queen from our tribe, and you will help her with whatever she wishes for the a whole entire day." Pounce got even whiter, though he did get to his feet and slowly walk towards where Jenny normally resided.

Pouncival sighed in defeat, and knocked politely upon Jennyanydots' door. The door opened and a most reluctant Pounce entered within. After a few minutes, Jennyanydots' clear resounding voice roared, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS YOU WHO FEED MY MICE SOAP?"

Later, white as a sheet, Pouncival returned to sit down with the rest of the game players. After he'd taken some time to regain his composure, Pouncival continued the game. "Electra, I pick you. Truth or Dare?" he demanded.

"Um, dare," she said quickly. Pounce smiled at her choice, grinning. "All right, if that's your choice. I dare you to go and embarrass Tugger as much as you possibly can in front of the whole tribe," Pounce told her.

Every tomcat there smiled, with the exception of Mungo and Teazer, who were having real problems trying not to laugh uproariously.

"All right. I'll do it," Electra said, accepting the dare. "I'm off to embarrass our Rum Tum Tugger".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Every cat involved with the game followed Electra, who sauntered off in search of Tugger. Electra soon spotted the vainglorious tomcat, and went over toward him.

"Hi, handsome," she purred, stroking her body against his own sinuously.

"Oh, hello, 'Lectra," Tugger said, uneasy at first, but quickly warming up and began to show off as was his wont.

"Tugger? Could I ask you something, you big strong tom you?" Electra asked coyly.

Tugger swelled up in response to her flattery. "Oh? Certainly… what would you like to know, love?" Tugger asked, making his voice low and seductive.

"Well… I was just wondering…" Electra began sweetly, and then she underwent a startling transformation. Her fur fluffed up, and her eyes blazed with outrage. "How _dare_ you?" Electra hissed loudly at the most startled Tugger. The other cats in the junkyard all turned to see what was going on. "Etcetera _informed _me about what _you_ did last night! And then Bombalurina _told_ me what _you_ did last week!" Electra stalked around a most confused Tugger, who could only gape at her startling rage. Electra then moved in front of him and growled in a voice that could have been heard in London. "You want to show off to all the queens, fine! Show off! But that's where it ends, mister! If you want me, then it's only me and _no one ELSE!_"

Before the astonished Tugger could even respond, Electra yowled, and slapped him smartly across his face, giving him a trio of slash marks. "Gigilo!" she screamed, turning on her heel, and walking briskly back to her friends, who were howling with laughter. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer, in particular, were gasping for breath from bouts of hilarity.

Electra smoothed down her fur with the back of her hand, her expression now calm and demure. She looked over at her friends with a smug little smile, and a clever bow. "Rumpel dear, Truth or Dare?" Electra asked.

"Dare, of course, love," Rumpleteazer replied impishly.

"You're on! I dare you to take Munku's collar, jump him from behind, and then lead him on a merry chase about the junkjard. After a few minutes, you can then stop, lay the collar down upon the ground, and disappear from view."

"Nothin' aught but than that, eh love?" Rumpel asked, polishing her claws.

"Nope!" Electra said, grinning.

"Right then," Rumpel replied briskly, and moved over to retrieve Munku's collar from Etci, who still had it about her neck. The gameplayers all followed Rumpel, and watched in glee as she jumped poor Munku from behind.

"Rumpelteazer, desist! I am on duty, so do please get off of me," Munku demanded from face-down on the ground.

"Sorry 'bout that, love! But, I just figgered yeh might a wanted this bauble o' yers back," Rumpel explained, holding his collar but an inch away from his nose. "However, my sweet… there's one conidition…"

"Oh? And what might that be?" Munku asked, grunting from Teazer on his back.

"You have t'catch me first, that's what!" Teazer said with a laugh, and jumped off him and took to her nimble heels. Rumpelteazer led the irritated Munkustrap around the junkjard for nearly fifteen minutes, while everyone laughed merrily, watching her tease poor Munku to the absolute limit of his patience. Then, just as Munku was about to lose his cool, Teazer threw the collar over to pretty Jennyanydots, while performing an impressive somersault over to a nearby truck wheel. "I'd like to thank you all. You're such a lovely audience. But, I'm afraid I really must go, you see. You know, things to do, cats to see. Ta–ta!" she said, performing one last somersault before landing in and among her fellow players.

"Oh, great work, Teazer!" Victoria said, applauding.

"Thank you, pretty one," Teazer said with a bow, then looked about at the players yet to be chosen. "Right now! Bomby dear, Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Truth. Definitely," Bombalurina replied.

"Too right," Teazer remarked with a grin, and began to think. "Ah now, I got one for you, Bomby love. Answer me true… if you and Tugger was to get married, just how many kits would you want to be havin'?"

The assembled players chuckled quietly among themselves. They all knew that Bombalurin had always dreamed about being Rum Tum Tugger's mate and the mother of his kittens.

"Three, I think," Bomby replied after a moment of thinking. Before any one could further comment, the clever Bombalurina turned to Skimbleshanks. "Okay, Skimble… Truth or Dare?"

Skimble smiled. "Och now… dare be me choice, lass," he told her with a nod.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

The sexy Bombalurina smiled at the older Skimble, causing him to look away. "All right, here's the deal. I dare you to get everyone´s attention and then, scream out your biggest secret before the whole tribe.

Skimble swallowed hard. "Ah, lass… doesn't that also entail a dare o' meself as well?" Skimble asked.

"Well yes… if you want it to be," Bomby said sweetly. Skimble thought a moment, then nodded. He waved his hands about, attracting everyone's attention to himself. Once he was certain that he had himself a sizeable audience, he took a deep breath, and shouted so every one could hear him quite clearly. "I'M NOT SCOTTISH, D'YA HEAR! I'M A TRUE IRISH, GLORY BE!" (To you my dear Tim).

There was silence as Skimbleshanks returned to the stunned players. He then moved before the silent Etci (and that certainly didn't happen to often now, did it?") And asked in a charming Irish brogue,"Faith now! Answer me true, Etcetera me darlin' girl… Truth or Dare?"

Etci could only snicker, and answered as in her typical rush, "Dare!"

He smiled and said (still with the brogue, doncha know! ;P), "Ah, it's an adventurous lass yeh be, so yeh are, an' that's a fact. That bein' the case an' all, why then I dare yeh, lassie mine, to go an' give the cutest o' toms a wee kiss, right on that boyo's lips!"

Skimble grinned with pride at his dare.

Victoria, Electra and Jemima began to giggle softly, as Etci's cheeks flushed a pretty bright pink. However, she was game, and she nodded her acceptance of Skimble's dare. Etci took a deep breath, then quickly ran over to a most startled Pouncival and pressed her lips to his briefly, then scampered away, her eyes shining and her cheeks still bright.

Pouncival sat there, obviously stunned, not blinking for several minuttes time.

Etci demurely sat down, turning to Demeter, trying hard not to listen to her friends giggling madly. "Your turn, Demeter. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Demeter said with determination.

Etci thought a moment, fanning her still warm cheeks with her hand. "Okay then… how long have you been in love with our Munkustrap?" she asked, partly with humor, and partly in curiosity.

"Why, since the first day I saw him," Demeter declared, holding her head high.

Demeter then turned her attention to the twins. "Is it all right if I ask both of you the question at the same time?"

The twins looked over to Etci. "I don´t think it´s against the rules," she admitted. Coricopat and Tantomile then nodded to Demeter to ask away.

"All right then, you two… truth or dare?" Demeter asked.

"Dare," they said simultaneously, but only after much thought.

"Okay. I dare you to go down among the Jellicles and read their minds. After having done that, pick the most embarrassing thought you both find, and the tell it to us all. Oh, and of course you must not be caught in the process of doing it."

The twins nodded their acceptance of the terms, and then ran off together. After a while, they returned, their smiles showing that they were both highly amused by something. "You all are simply not going to believe what we've found out," Coricopat told them with a chuckle, and had to support himself against Tantomile, who was chuckling also.

"What?" Bomby asked eagerly, getting equally eager nods from more than one of the gameplayers.

"Tugger's mane is a fake!" Coricopat guffawed, laughing in spite of himself. "He lost his real one back a couple of years back when it was burned off when he was running some sort of racket on New Year's Day!"

Everyone looked at each other and finally burst out laughing at that thought. Coricopat and Tantomile, once they composed themselves of course, turned to Mungo and Teazer. "Very well, you two. Truth or Dare?" the twins asked the brother/sister duo.

"Um… truth. Why not be original, we ask you all, eh?" Mungo and Teazer said at once.

Coricopat nodded, then asked, "What is the worst thing that have ever happened to you both?"

"Oh, that's an easy one, sport! Lemme see… what was it, um, seven Jellicle Balls back," Mungo said. "Well, you see, Teazer an' me was doin' our dance. I had just started to do me cartwheel, when Teazer "let a big one" right in my face! Faugh, what a smell! Ha! She laid me unconscious for a bloomin' week, so she did!"

Everybody laughed uproariously. "Twas worse for me, you realize, since when Mungo fainted I fell down right on me face, so I did! Had me one nasty nosebleed, an' that's a fact!"

Just as soon as everyone had stopped laughing again, Mungo turned to Victoria. "Awright, Vickie me love… Truth or Dare?" he asked her.

"Dare," Victoria replied.

"Right-o, love! Then, I dare you to go an' steal our Tugger's fake mane, if you dare," Mungo demanded with a laugh.

Victoria nodded, chuckling to herself, and set off. It wasn't too long, and they all heard a great roar of surprise and embarrassment. It was only moments more when Victoria returned bearing Tugger's fake mane in her hands. She began to laugh, softly at first then louder. "He looks like the loser of a pollicle attack, he does! I stole it from him when he was in the middle of a crowd…which means everyone there has seen him bald!" she announced with another bout of laughter. She then turned to her friend, Jemima. "Okay, Jemmie… Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Truth," Jemima decided.

"All right then… just who was your biggest crush?" Victoria asked her.

Jemima blinked, then her cheeks went red. "Tumblebrutus," she said quietly.

Tumblebrutus could only gape, blinking rapidly.

Jemima turned quickly to Mistoffelees. "Misto… Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"A Dare, I think," he said.

"Okay, Mr. Dare… I dare you to go down to Jenny and give her a big fat kiss… oh, and one on her lips, mind you."

Everyone, with the possible exception of Mistoffelees, laughed. Misto just nodded… well, he gulped once too, truth be known, then turned and headed to where everyone knew Jenny lived. They all followed in his footsteps, eager to watch Misto in action.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Misto slowly went down to Jenny's box. When he saw her, he drew himself erect, and addressed her. "Good evening, Jenny," he called, rather quietly.

"Oh! Hello, Misto… how are you?" Jenny asked politely, looking up at him.

"Oh, I am just fine, thank you," Misto proclaimed, though his voice wavered just slightly. "Um, I say, Jenny you are aware of all that's happened today, are you not?"

"Mercy, yes! If you mean what's been going on since those silly Kits started playing that 'Truth or Dare' game of theirs," Jenny proclaimed.

"Ah, so you've heard then? Well, yes… about that," Misto said. "I am a participant in this contest of theirs, you see. And, that being said, I have been assigned a particularly daunting dare to accomplish."

Jenny smiled at hearing that. "So, Misto… what's holding you back, mister?" Jenny asked innocently.

Misto moved closer to her, which caused the pretty Jennyanydots to blink in surprise. Misto took a deep breath, exaled slowly, and then soundly kissed a most startled Jenny upon her sweet lips. After a moment, the kiss ended, and Misto lost his courage, and ran like the wind. Jenny blinked several times, her mouth open in surprise at just what had occurred. After regaining her composure, Jenny chuckled, and went over to where Munkustrap sat, softly laughing.

"I saw what Misto did," Munku told her, grinning with amusement.

"Oh, I don't hold it against him. It really wasn't his fault, you see," Jenny explained. "He was fulfilling a dare in that game the Kits started… you know, that game of 'Truth or Dare'. But, I do have a sneaky suspicion as to who it was that gave him that particular Dare…"

"So do I, Jenny. It had to be Jemima," Munk professed. "I've been keeping a close eye on them since my collar was stolen and later returned."

"Well… just as long they're having fun, and don't hurt any one," Jenny said and laughed softly. "Munku, were you there during that rather funny Tugger incident?"

"Ah! You mean when that saucy Electra gave that narciscist his comeuppance? Or when cute little Victoria brazenly stole fake mane?" Munk asked, his smile rascally.

Jennyanydots laughed, patting Munku's hand in her mirth. "Shush now! If I'm not mistaken, I believe they are about to have yet another victim," she declared, indicating the ring of gigglers with a movement of her head.

"Very well," Etci finally said after suppressing her bout of giggles. "Tumble! Truth or Dare, dear boy?"

"Dare," he chose.

"All right then, Adventure Boy… I dare you to go out into the center off the Junkyard proper, and sing a solo to us all of 'Magical Mr. Mistofelees'. Good and loud now… so the whole Junkyard can hear."

"Oh, that poor boy," Jenny sympathsized. "Young Tumblebrutus does hate to be in the spotlight."

"Yes, but he has agreed to do it," Munkustrap reasoned, "Just as bold Pounce had to confess about his action toward your mice."

"Ah! So that was the reason!" Jenny exclaimed, then chuckled. "I really did wonder why he came to me all on his own like that," Jenny said.

The two watched as bashful Tumble moved into the cleared center clearing of the Junkyard, and began to sing the whole MMM song. The entire Junkyard sat silent a moment, then broke into an appreciative round of applause. Tumble blushed and ran back to his fellow game player again.

"Done! Now, Corico and Tant, Truth or Dare?" Tumble asked, his face finally returning to a more normal shade.

"Truth, of course," they replied as if there could be no other answer.

"All right, I should of guessed. So, just when did you two first use your powers?" Tumble asked, most interested.

"I think it was when we were five of the human years old," Tantomile began. "We were going to our first Jellicle Ball, and were having great difficulties remembering the songs, so we provided one another the lyrics through our minds. The strange thing about it was that it wasn't until sometime later that we actually understand what we had done."

Everybody laughed at that confession. Coricopat then turned to Alonzo. "Alonzo, Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Alonzo declared.

"Ah, the adventurous sort, eh? Very well, I then dare you to kiss the queen of your choice in full view of our entire tribe,"

Tantomile told him. The kitten queens all giggled merrily. It was going to be interesting… as no one really knew just who Alonzo's biggest crush was. Alonzo swallowed, took a deep breath and dashed over to a much surprised Tantomile, and kissed her quickly. Before she or the others could react, the blushing Alonzo zipped back back to his place. Every one of the gameplayers sat quite still, with the exception of Coricopat and Tantomile, who blicked at one another rapidly.

Alonzo then quickly turned to the pretty Electra. "Lectra? Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Well… Truth," she decided.

"Hmm… what's your biggest secret, Electra?" Alonzo asked.

Electra swallowed, closed her eyes a moment, then said, "I often go to human beauty parlors, okay."

Everyone blinked in surprise, then looked to each other in confusion. Electra was the Jellicle's example of a tomboy and generally despised everything that had to do with female's normal behaviors… with the possible exception of flirting outrageously with Tugger. Not allowing any to voice their evident questions, Electra turned to the still surprised Etci. "Etcetera, dear… Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Etci said, her eyes shining with excitement.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Electra couldn't help but smile. "Truth it is, Ecti. So… why are you always such a hyper kit?" Many of the gameplayer chuckled at that, though Etci didn't seem to mind at all. Etci thought hard for an appropriate answer.

"Well… I guess it all started about six years back," Ecti began. "One day, I was walking downtown, and then I found a most curious thing. It seems that some human had somehow dropped a bag of sugar on the cement. Well, it smelled simply heavenly! That was when I decided to take a closer look. On my way to investigate my new find, I tripped and fell face down into the pile of sugar. Woo! I must of swallowed at least several tablespoons full, and surprisingly enough, I liked it! I liked it a lot! It made me feel… well, I don't know… very happy. I'm not sure if I've calmed down since!" She turned to Victoria, her excitement still palpable. With big shining eyes, and a vibrant smile, Ecti asked sweetly, "Victoria, sweetie, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Victoria answered succintly.

"Ooh! All right… what's your biggest secret?" Etci asked, her expression startlingly intense.

Victoria gulped, looked down to the ground, and then mumbled something beneath her breath.

"Um, Vic… we didn't quite catch that," the clueless Etci requested.

Victoria shot Ecti a most irritated look, then answered, "I said… my fur is dyed, all right?" Everyone looked her way, surprise and shock in their expressions. "I was really born a calico, you understand," Victoria began.

"HAIL THE CALICOS!" Mungo and Teazer called out, which shocked them all, but soon caused them to laugh. Once they had all settle down again, Victoria looked over to the sultry, red-furred Bombalurina. "Bomby… Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Bomby replied, accepting a challenge, as was her wont.

Victoria took up her challenge, and replied, "Okay then… I dare you to go over and kiss Munkustrap! Right on the lips, girl!" Vic dared her.

"You're on, little kit," Bomba said in a voice that made all the toms quiver with excitement. She then sauntered up the hill to where proud Munkustrap and the lovely Jennyanydots sat. Upon seeing the siren, Bombalurina, as well as the direction of her hot gaze, a most unsettled Munkustrap went very pale.

"You'd better run real fast, hottie, if you want to avoid Bomby," Jenny advised with a grin. Munku didn't need to be told twice, and lit out of there as if his tail were on fire. Bombalurina didn't rush, and made her slinky way up to where a most amused Jenny lay.

"Hello, Jenny," Bomby greeted her. "You haven't, by chance, seen that hunky Munkustrap around, have you?"

"Why, as a matter of fact, he just left," confessed a grining Jennyanydots. "If I'm not mistaken, he went thataway," Jenny added, indicating the direction she should take with a toss of her head. "Oh, and he and I know what you're up to, little Bomby. We've been following your game since Misto kissed me."

Bomby smiled her thanks, and strutted off in the direction Jenny had indicated. Soon, everyone heard a pleading Munkustrap call out, "BOMBALURINA! PLEASE, there is no-", followed by Bombalurina's sultry laughter. Bomby returned with a triumphant look on her lovely face back to where her fellow players sat. Munkustrap, his expression one of irritation mixed with longing, headed back to sit beside Jenny. Bomby smoothed her hair back, then turned to her friend, Demeter. "Okay, Dem… Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," the willful Demeter chose.

Bomby nearly purred in delight. "I dare you to go and give Tugger back his false mane," Bomby said, pointed to the purloined fake mane of Tugger's. "Oh, but first you have to get him to come out from his box to accept it from you."

Demeter grinned, took up the fake mane, and made her way over to Tugger's place. She returned minutes later, minus the mane, and laughing so hard, there were tears in her eyes. "He… looks… so… ridiculous!" she managed to get out between the bouts of laughter. She turned to Pouncival then. "All right, Pounce… Truth or Dare?"

"I think I'll take Truth this time," Pounce said.

"Spoilsport. What was your all-time biggest prank?" Demeter asked.

Pounce paused to think. "Well, I suppose it was back about five Jellicle Balls ago. Remember? You know… when Munk was introducing Jenny to us, and the trunk of that car just would´nt go up? Well, that was because I had "borrowed" a few of the bolts from it's trunk."

Up upon the hill, Munkustrap had to lunge and hold back an very angry Jennyanydots. "Jenny! No. Not yet. Please, wait. It will soon be bedtime for them all. You may then talk to him," he advised desperately to one pissed-off Jenny.

Pounce turned then to Jemima. "Okay, Jemima… Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Jemima decided.

"Great! I dare you to sneak up on poor Tugger and steal his collar!" The assembled gameplayers all laughed. Jem ran off, and it wasn't too long before yet another "ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" was heard within the Junkyard. Jemmie came back holding Tugger's collar proudly in her hands. She turned to face Tumble. "Tumble! Truth or Dare?" she demanded.

"Truth, I think," Tumble said.

"What does your human owner call you?" Jemima asked.

Tumble ran a finger under his collar, evidently unsettled by her question. "All right, it had to come out eventually I suppose. They call me… well, Spot," Tumble confessed. Everybody smiled at that.

It was then that the royal-looking Jennyanydots made her way down to them all.

"Very well, that's enough for one night. You all have had your fun. It is long past your bedtimes, all of you," Jenny declared in a voice that would brook no argument. "Pouncival, you and I are going to have ourselves a talk about a few missing bolts first, I should think." Pouncival winced, knowing he was busted. "And you, Jemima… I shall want a word about certain decision you've made about Misto and myself. The rest of you may go. Now, off with you! Scoot!"

"Jemima, may I have Tugger's collar, please?" Munkustrap asked politely. "I will be sure to return it to him… in a while."

Alonzo made his way to face Munkustrap. "You owe me 10 yarns, Munkustrap," he reminded the proud tomcat.

"And, you´ll get them, lad, I promise," Munk said. And with that, they all went off to seek their beds.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

The day after The Game, everyone lay about, doing pretty much nothing in particular. It was then that they all heard a bellow, "AAAARRRRHHHHHHGGGGGGG!"

Mungo and Teazer then came running in the direction of Tugger's house. Mungo had a good fast grip on Tugger's false mane, while Teazer held his collar. They both ran swiftly over to where Munku sat. "Here you are, five yarns," Munk said and smiled cleverly. "Now, go and put those items someplace our Tugger will never find them."

At that very same moment, the female kitties were having themselves a conversation…

"I am bored," Victoria said.

Etci looked up at her and smiled a peculiar smile. "Any one care for another round of 'Truth or Dare'?" she asked. The kitties looked at each other with clever grins.

"Yes, yes I do! Okay, girls… we'll all meet each other here in an hour," Victoria announced. And with that, every cat in the Junkyard began having a reoccurring case of deja vu…

End 


End file.
